villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wilhelm Maria Eisenring
'Wilhelm "Willi" Maria Eisenring ' is one of the two antagonists from the German play'' Biedermann und die Brandstifter''. He is a pyromaniac who along with Joseph Schmitz, basicially invites himself into the house of the main protagonist Gottlieb Biedermann. Biography Pre-story It is mentioned throughout the story that Wilhelm Eisenring worked as a waiter in a restaurant. Apparantly, he developed a trauma watching all the rich people to whip their mouths with napkins while he, as a waiter, had to use his arms. This caused him to feel an immense hatred against wealthy people and napkins. One day, the restaurant was burnt down and Eisenring was arrested as he was believed to be the one who caused the fire. In prison, he was reunited with his childhood friend Joseph Schmitz. Main story One day after Joseph Schmitz invited himself into the house of Gottlieb Biedermann, who, despite his fear of fire raisers, allows Schmitz to stay, Wilhelm enters the house to join his friend just when Joseph mentioned his name. Together, the two start to carry tons filled with petrol to the loft. Biedermann, surprised about the new guest, guesses what's inside of the tons, however he still refuses to throw the two out of his house and even lies to a policeman, who came to talk about the suicide of Biedermann's employee Knechtling, claiming that the tons contain tonic. After everyone else left the loft, Wilhelm helps the third, fire raiser, Dr. phil, out of a ton in which he's been hiding, telling him that he doesn't understand how Dr. phil joins them without doing it for the joy of chaos. Lter, Eisenring and Schmitz realize that they have no matches to light up the petrol. They decide to ask Biedermann, who invited them for dinner. When dining together, Wilhelm and Joseph get on well with their hosts, despite Joseph temporarily shocking Mrs. Biedermann when playing a ghost, claiming to be the ghost of Knechtling. They even outright tell Biedermann that they are, in fact, fire raisers, telling him how they always call the fire brigade to the other end of town before burning a house. Biedermann, however, dismisses this as a tasteless joke. He even gives them matches, as a proof of his trust, before the two leave the house and bid their goodbyes. Biedermann is unaware that, with this gesture, he doomed himself: While trying to convince his wife that his guests couldn't be fire raisers, as they would have had matches themselves in that case, he doesn't notice that the house is burning, apparently because of Schmitz and Eisenring starting their work, killing everyone inside. In the postlude, what's only allowed in Germany and Austria After their death, the Biedermanns come to hell. Dr.phil tells them that hell is on strike, as there is a new rule saying that anyone wearing a uniform while having sinned will go to heaven. The devil, who turns out to be Wilhelm Eisenring, tells Biedermann that he refuses to lead a hell for intellectuals, ignorants like Biedermann or thieves like Biedermann's maid, so he decided to send all the souls who recently died back to Earth. Wilhelm and Joseph, who is also a demon in hell, leave riding a bycicle, wishing Biedermann all the best while the latter waits for his and his wife's salvation. Category:Immortals Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic